The objectives of the Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program at Chicago State University are to continue to develop breadth and depth in the biomedical research capability of the Departments of Biology and Chemistry & Physics and to increase the number and quality of ethnic minority health scientists. These objectives are to be accomplished by supporting faculty research and student participation in research. The Program includes eight faculty-directed projects representing a broad range of biomedically-important disciplines. Dr. Banks is undertaking experiments designed to study the time course of surgically-induced compensatory muscle hypertrophication of rat soleus muscle. Dr. Castillo will synthesize and characterize amino acid analogs containing boron for pharmacological screening as radiation therapy agents. Dr. Erhart will employ both classical mammalian genetic techniques and modern molecular techniques, including PCR amplification and DNA sequencing to study the t-complex mutation in the mouse. Dr. Ford's research will continue chemical /structural investigations of putative corrinoid precursors of vitamin B-12 and purification strategies for corrinoid biosynthesis enzymes from microbial sources. Dr. Henry will continue to study Ustilago hordei as a model for determining fungal resistance to antimycotic agents. Dr. McCarthy's research will focus on obtaining a better understanding of the structural features which determine the binding of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons to nucleic acids and how these relate to their carcinogenic behavior. She will employ both computer-aided molecular modeling and laboratory measurements. The aims of Dr. Sherman's project are to develop new photosensitizers based on phthalocyanines for photodynamic therapy of neoplastic tumors. These will be tested on the basis of their effects on a model non-target membrane-bound protein (bacteriorhodopsin). The long term objectives of Dr. Sinha's project are to investigate molecular mechanisms of plasmid DNA integration into and excision from chromosomal DNA as well as the consequences of such integration on the expression of chromosomal and/or plasmid encoded gene or genes. Students will be actively involved in all aspects of these studies. The program provides a vehicle for students preparing for careers in biomedical research to learn a wide range of physico-chemical, biochemical, biological, physiological and microbiological laboratory techniques in addition to strategies for the design of research. Students will conduct surveys of the scientific literature, carry out experimental procedures, analyze data and prepare these data for presentation at scientific meetings and for journal publication. The MBRS Program both compliments and adds an important dimension to this urban university whose traditional principle focus is undergraduate education.